Bang Shishigami
Bang Shishigami is a ninja, a hero of Ikagura, and a playable character in BlazBlue series. Biography After losing his home in the Ikaruga Civil War and his master Tenjō at the hands of Jin Kisaragi, Bang and his followers began living in Kagutsuchi waiting for the right moment to strike back at Jin and the NOL. There, he declares himself a hero of love and justice, and dedicates himself to exterminating evil and overturning injustice wherever he goes. The Legacy of Bang Shishigami *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Bang is a young adult man with spiky swift back, slightly long brown hair, and amber eyes. He has a long, X-shaped scar across his face. He wears a dark green modified ninja outfit with a big red scarf, silver gauntlets, black fingerless gloves, dark green harama pants that expose his tights. He carries a giant nail on his back. When he was younger, he wore his hair in a messy ponytail, and had no scar. He wore a skin-tight, sleeveless top, dark green harama, and he was barefoot. Personality Bang can be quite over-exuberant, and he is prone to speeches and tangents as well as making dramatic entrances. He has a romantic fascination with Litchi, always willing to go charging in headlong if he sees someone making her upset. He is a man with great pride in his home and tolerates no ill words towards it or his master. Though many members of the cast ridicule him and think of him as annoying, he protects those he cares about (such as Carl and Tao) with his life, and has a heart of gold. He thinks of himself as the "Hero of Justice", and the one to punish all evil doers. Bang, however, possesses a lot of standards that display quite a bit of wisdom. He is capable of eventually forgiving Jin despite his murder of Tenjō, admitting himself to be an idiot. Likewise, he is not that overly blinded with his infatuation with Litchi that even if she asked nicely, he would not hand over his nail, recognizing her allegiance with NOL. Even so, he also didn't blame Litchi for her allegiance and quickly deduced that Relius is behind it. A trait that he shared with Litchi is his genuine love for children; he would do everything to protect them, and the sight of them being hurt badly and for no reason are one of the things that would tempt him to consider breaking his 'no-kill' policy, as shown in his rage towards Hazama in his Story Mode when he saw him beat down Carl and Tao for no reason. However, he also has a bad habit of instantly calling some of the children he saw as 'his apprentice'. Carl has begun to take that consideration well and nicely, but Platinum is highly annoyed at this treatment. Theme Song Bang Shishigami's theme song is "Reppū" from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Bang_Shishigami_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Bang_Shishigami_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift File:Bang_Shishigami_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Bang_Shishigami_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Default Pose Bang_Shishigami_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Bang_Shishigami_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|DEFEAT! Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ninja Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in January Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters